The Grass Must Be Greener
by TwoDaysTooLate
Summary: Just a little one-shot from the mind of our resident angry blond girl. No correlation to my previous stories.


**I know, I know, I should be working on "What's Life Without A Little Drama?" but I got really bored one day and felt like writing this. It doesn't really have to do with my other two, but it could fit in the timeline if need be. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where do you see yourself in five years, Cynthia?"<p>

"In all honesty mother, probably having this exact same conversation with you."

"No one likes a smart aleck, now just answer the question. We need to get your high school career figured out and the best way to decide your schedule will be if I know what you want to do with your life."

"Shouldn't this be a conversation I have with my guidance counselor…like next year? You know, when I decide my schedule?"

"Things will be easier if we have it planned out ahead of time. Now think, what is your expected career?"

Cindy groaned. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her spring break. Every other seventh grader at Retroville Middle gets to spend it at the beach, or skiing, or sleeping…what does she get to do: plan out her entire life.

"I could be an English teacher."

"Very hilarious Cynthia, now name an _esteemed_ career choice.

"I could be a vet. I like animals."

"If you want to go that route you might as well just go to medical school."

"But I don't want to be a doctor; people irritate me."

"I know dear. Ok, what else?"

"Well…I could be a lawyer? Or maybe an accountant? I'm good at arguing and math!"

"Hmm…" she scribbled something on the note pad. "I suppose those are possibilities. We will continue that later. Now, I spoke with the receptionist: _apparently_ you cannot take advanced placement classes unless you are at least a sophomore, so that's one strike against them."

"I'm pretty sure most freshmen take pretty much the same courses."

"Oh really? Do you think they'll have your little rival in honors geometry and biology with you? Or will he even be matriculating to high school? How many colleges have recruited him already? I am _trying_ to give you an advantage, Cynthia. It is not fair that you will **always **be overlooked just because there is a so-called genius in your class."

Cindy felt her face redden. It was hard being friends with someone when your mother was always trying to turn you against him.

_Although, is friend really the right word? _Granted, they had done their best to avoid petty squabbles, but success would probably never truly be achieved. _Someone_ had to show people that there was more than one smart person in this town.

There are almost eight hundred kinds at their school, but only one was well-known throughout the town. _Not that that's always a good thing; who'd want to be remembered as the person who's gotten us abducted by aliens on more than three separate occasions._

"He won't _always_ outshine me." A small smile broke out over her face. "He'll have to take gym sometime."

Her mother chuckled. "Oh yes, being locked away in a lab all the time probably does _wonders_ for the muscles. I thank heavens you got your athletic abilities from your father's side of the family."

"You never did sports?"

"Goodness no! It would have used up valuable time that I needed for my academics." She went back to writing on the note pad.

Cindy wanted to laugh; she knew this was just an excuse. She herself had martial arts three-times a week and her grades were good. _Just not good enough to beat Neutron. Maybe if I spent less time in the dojo and more time in the library…_ She shook her head. Getting rid of all extra-curriculars just to raise her GPA was crazy. She _needed_ Karate and everything else to keep her sane. Besides, isn't it true that kinds involved in sports do better in school? Or was that the arts? Or maybe both? Hmm…maybe she should join the high school at club. Wasn't there an honor society related to that too? Of course, her mom might not be so gung-ho about that. She would 'have to give up a precious schedule slot to a fine arts course' for graduation requirements, but that probably all she'd get to do.

"Alright," her mother stopped writing, "So far I think we have you down for: English II honors, Geometry honors, World Geography honors, Physical Science honors, Biology honors – doubling those sciences will be easy- gym, and French II."

"Wait, how am I getting into a second year language?"

"By taking the first level next year. You had an open slot, so I filled it."

"But Libby and I were going to-"

"You DO NOT need a _study hall_, Cynthia." She said study hall like most people would say intestinal virus. "You will have plenty of time to do work at home. Besides, most children just use that as a social hour. You can talk to Liberty on the phone for that."

"Yes ma'am." _Of course,__** why**__ would I want to do anything normal for once? _

"Now, I'm going to start dinner so amuse yourself until your father gets home." Cindy stood up from the table. "And for _pity's sake_ please do something with your hair. You look like a ragamuffin!"

She went up the stairs to her room and looked in the mirror. Several blond tendrils had escaped from the pony-tail holder. She pulled it out and the silky waves fanned out around her neck. "I am **never** getting my hair cut this short again!" she said to herself.

Earlier that year, Libby had convinced her to break out of the same old routine and ditch the signature 'do. Like a fool, she did. The shoulder-length bob looked sophisticated for about a week, but by then she was tired of it. It wouldn't stay up during martial art meets, if it didn't dry all the way before she went to sleep it became a mushroom cloud by morning, and it spilled onto her face whenever she bent forward, which was particularly aggravating whenever she was taking a test.

She ran a brush through the silky tresses. _It's too thick to be short. No more hair advice from Libby- from now on I'm growing it out. _She chuckled. _ I'm just going to let it grow down to my waist. Mother would __**love**__ that. _She pulled a butterfly clip out of a drawer, and managed to twist her hair up so it would stay out of her face.

She sat on her bed and read her newest Jane Austen novel- _Emma_ (The protagonist reminded her of Libby, always meddling about in other people's lives and trying to play matchmaker) until she heard a car drive up. She looked out the window to see if it was her father, but it was just Mr. Neutron across the street. At that moment Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen ran past the blue clunker. They stopped for a second to say something to the man then ran off towards the lab.

She shook her head. How stupid Neutron had time to goof off with his moronic friends, invent stuff that would inadvertently cause trouble for the rest of the town, yet **still ** manage to get better grades than her she's never know.

_It's not fair. I work my butt off and all he has to do is stare at one page of the textbook for a few seconds and the end result can be the same. He can spend his spring break running around and doing whatever he pleases and his parents won't care. Have they even__** thought**__ about high school?_

It wouldn't bother her so much if she could just hate him for it. Oh, she longed for the days when she just hated him for being a show-offy jerk and he hated her for calling him out about being a show-offy jerk…but unfortunately that time had passed. Granted, they were by no means friends but…. Well, it was hard to explain.

It was hard to pin point when it first began: a group project here, a study date there…no, not **DATE… **never date… session, yes that's the word. A study **session** and they realized they worked better when they weren't at each other's throats. And maybe she caught him staring at her a few times, but that was probably just because she had made a mistake and he didn't want to point it out for fear of starting an argument or something.

_Or something_. She shook her head. It wasn't a good idea to think like that, nothing ever came of it. **NOT **that she wanted it to. After all, she did not like him. He was her rival, plain and simple.

She sighed. Maybe tomorrow her mother would let her go over to Libby's house. It was kind of sad that the highlight of her week off involved an 'Austin-a-thon', she deserved a little break. Of course, _Pride and Prejudice_ had its merits; she rather liked Elizabeth's spunk and sass. In a way, it reminded Cindy of herself.

_Except for that nonsense when she gave into Mr. Darcy. Who would actually want to be with a condescending jerk? Not me!_

She glanced back out the window to the fools running around in the Neutron yard and sighed.

_Nope, not me at all._


End file.
